bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Nick
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810115 |no = 8096 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 36, 42, 48, 87, 93, 99, 105 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 11, 9, 16, 14, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 37, 42, 48, 87, 90, 94, 98, 103, 108, 114 |bb_distribute = 12, 9, 7, 6, 9, 11, 8, 7, 6, 7, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A huntsman from a family line of craftsmen and artisans. They lived in the lands far north that are covered in ice and snow all year round. On a lumbering expedition, Nick encountered a Wendigo attacking a small creature. With a fast careful swipe, he dispatched the Wendigo and saved it. The creature was a wintry elf which resided in the cold forests. He took in the wintry elf, nursed it back to health and gave it shelter in his home till it recovered. In time they become good friends and those in the forest were very grateful to him. When it was his time to take over the family workshop, he decided that the wealth that his family had reaped from the lands should be shared with the people in need. The elves came to help in his workshop while he taught them the art of crafting and giving them shelter. Soon, word of his deeds spread to bandits and outlaws who were looking for a quick buck. Once night, when Nick was out delivering toys to some orphaned children, the bandits raided and plundered the riches of his home and workshop. None of the elves' lives were spared. Nick grieved for weeks and grief turned to rage. He removed the ice blades from his sleigh and fashioned them into two trusty blades he calls "naughty” & “nice". Now he hunts down the wicked to gift to the unfortunate. |summon = Have you been naughty?! |fusion = The wicked shall see my wrath.. |evolution = It's the season to jingle evil.. | hp_base = 4421 |atk_base = 1505 |def_base = 1510 |rec_base = 1250 | hp_lord = 5395 |atk_lord = 1655 |def_lord = 1660 |rec_lord = 1357 | hp_anima = 5988 |rec_anima = 1199 |atk_breaker = 1813 |def_breaker = 1502 |atk_guardian = 1497 |def_guardian = 1818 |rec_guardian = 1278 |def_oracle = 1581 | hp_oracle = 5158 |rec_oracle = 1594 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Season Giftings |lsdescription = Large boost to BC & Item drop rate |lsnote = 20% boost to BC drop rate, 4% boost to Item drop rate |lstype = Brave Burst/Item |bb = Fiery Blizzard |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies & boost to BC and Item drop rate for 2 turns |bbnote = 5% boost to BC drop rate, 2% boost to Item drop rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810114 |evointo = 810116 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 810034 |evomats4 = 810034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = * Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Winter Glades Blitz |addcatname = Nick2 }}